


on the right track baby

by gleesquid



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Everyone is In Love With Peter, F/M, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleesquid/pseuds/gleesquid
Summary: “God, if you’re this obsessed with Peter Parker, why don’t you date him yourself?”or: five conversations about sex with Peter, and one conversation with Peter about sex





	on the right track baby

**Author's Note:**

> a little ditty about flash wanting to bang peter possibly

_i._  


“God, if you’re this obsessed with Peter Parker, why don’t you date him yourself?” 

Flash sat straight up on Liz’s bed. She was standing in front of her floor-length mirror wearing a plaid skirt with suspenders and trying on different pairs of glasses. Her newly cut hair was pulled back in tiny pigtails. She looked cute, she always looked cute, but that wasn’t the point.

“Uh,” Flash said. “What.” 

“What do you think?” Liz turned her head, showing off the tortoise-shells specs. “Nerdy-chic?” 

“You don’t need glasses,” he informed her, as if she might have forgotten.

She rolled her eyes. “Duh. But Peter likes mousy girls like Betty Brant, and I like Peter.” She ran across her room to her vanity and began to uncap a dozen different lipsticks. “He won’t even know what hit him.” 

It almost sounded like a threat.

“You don’t need tutoring either,” said Flash. “You’ve got the second highest grade in the class, which Parker would know if he bothered to pay attention to anything other than himself for two flippin’ seconds --,” 

Liz met his eyes in her vanity mirror. He had a sudden urge to throw the football in his hands at her makeup and watch it all scatter.

“Stop looking at me like that!” he said instead. “I don’t want -- why would I want --  _ Peter Parker  _ \--,” 

“God, Flash, chill,” Liz said. “It was just a joke.” 

Flash settled back on her bed and started tossing the football up in the air again. Once. Twice. Three times. He caught it and stared at it. 

“I don’t know why you’d say something like that,” he mumbled. 

He heard a sigh and the sound of Liz’s footsteps. The bed dipped as she sat beside him. He felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“I was joking, Flash,” said Liz. “Because you talk about him all the time. A girl’s bound to have some thoughts.” 

She dangled a tube of lipstick in front of his face. He took it and slid the cap off 

“Pretty,” he said. The lipstick was a bright shade of pink with a hint of gloss. 

“Thanks,” she said. “Put it on?”

He took her chin one hand. With the other, he carefully painted the color across her lips. 

She smiled faintly. “Why can’t you be this sweet when we’re in public, huh?” 

Flash leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back and soon she was crawling into his lap. 

“Can Parker give you this?” he asked, kissing her jawline. 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” she said, laughing when his fingers tickled her sides. 

She reached down and started fumbling with his belt. Panic shot through him. 

He caught her hand. Liz stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. 

“What’sa matter?” she asked, newly applied lipstick smeared over her chin and cheeks. 

“Um,” he said, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of an answer “You want to date Parker.”

“So? It’s not like we’re engaged.” A smile tugged at her lips and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “How ‘bout a blowie?”

He swallowed at the thought of Liz in front of him, her head bent over his cock, making him all messy with her pink lipstick. And the blonde hair morphed into brown and soft pink lips became a strong jaw and he was looking up at him with intelligent brown eyes and -- 

“Can’t we just slow down?” he asked, more forcefully than he intended. She kissed his ear and he shoved her back. Not hard, he’d never hurt her, but hard enough. “God, look at yourself!”

Liz stared at him with incredulity. And then she swung her leg off his lap and got to her feet.

“I can’t believe you,” she said. “First, you won’t leave me alone, acting like I betrayed you by liking another guy when we’re not even together! And now you’re acting like -- like I’m some kind of slut --” 

“No,” said Flash, nausea rolling over him. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Get out, Flash.” 

“Liz, come on, no. This place -- you’re all I have.” 

Liz stared at herself in her mirror, arms crossed over her body. He hated that he made her curl in on herself. He hated how careless he could be with words. Peter Parker was never careless. Everything he said, he meant.

“Fine,” she said. “But I want you gone before Peter gets here.” 

He nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” 

“And I’m changing. I look stupid.” 

She dropped the glasses on the bed and went into her walk-in closet.

Flash watched himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed and pink smeared on his face. He put on the glasses. He picked up the lipstick and twirled it around in his fingers. He thought about going homelike this, just like this, and yelling, “Daddy, I’m home!” 

He nearly laughed as he set down the lipstick, took off the glasses, and picked up the football. 

 

_ii._

Flash really needed to learn to knock. 

“I’m sorry!” he yelled, slamming the door shut again. “I’m really, really sorry!” 

He blustered through the hallway and back into the living room where Mary Jane and Harry were smoking. 

“Oh, hey,” said Harry, smoke rising from his mouth. “We got started without you.” 

“Want some?” asked Mary Jane. She took the pen from Harry and took a drag, then handed it to Flash. “Honestly, I am about three good drags away from making out with either of you.” 

Harry started to look a little hot under the collar.

“You can have Harry,” said Flash even as he took the pen. “I’m scarred for life.” He held it to his lips, breathed in, and choked. “God, I hate weed.” 

“What kind of person hates weed?” asked Harry.

“It does nothing for me that a cold beer can’t. And beer doesn’t fry your lungs.” 

“Just your kidney,” sang Mary Jane. “Why are you scarred for life?” 

“Walked in on Gwen and Peter in the middle of you-know-what.” Flash fiddled with the pen. Harry started choking. 

“Please tell me they were in his room this time,” Harry begged. 

“Yes! Oh, god, they’ve -- have they really --” 

“Who was on top?” MJ asked. She had a strange, distant look on her face. 

“Oh, my god,” said Flash. “Are you imagining it right now?” 

Mary Jane arched an eyebrow. “No . . . but Peter was on top, right?”

“You’re sick,” said Flash and walked out of Peter and Harry’s apartment. 

And then he stood right outside the door because Harry had given him a ride from school. Sighing, he sat down on the ground and leaned his head on his knees. 

A minute later, the door behind him cracked open. He didn’t look up but felt fabric brush his side as someone else sat. 

“It’s filthy down here,” said Gwen. 

“Please don’t speak to me..” 

Flash turned his head to catch the tail end of Gwen’s eye roll. 

“It’s just sex.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You have had sex before, haven’t you?” 

Flash huffed. “Sure I have. Loads of times.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Gwen’s face. “It’d be fine if you hadn’t. You just got back from military enlistment, after all.” Flash cringed and looked across the hallway at an old lady with an armful of Target bags searched for her spare key. He thought about helping her. He didn’t. “And between you and me, I think ‘hook ups’ mean ‘heated kissing’ in Harry’s world.” 

The lady found her key. 

“Who needs sex when you’ve got weed and money?” he asked. The Target lady gave him an affronted look and quickly slipped inside. “I had a girlfriend in high school.” 

“And that means?” 

“That I’ve had sex!” Gwen giggled and Flash made a point to ruffle her blown dry bangs.  

“Hey, hands off the merchandise.” Gwen shoved him and took a moment to dramatically right her hair as if it were the most important thing in the world. To Gwen, everything was the most important thing in the world. Her hair. Her grades. Loving Peter. Hating Peter. Her father, and her friends. It endeared him even as it terrified him that one girl could feel that much. Even as he worried that he would never feel that much. Even as he wondered if he’d even want to.

He noticed the smirk on her face right before she pounced. She was practically in his lap, running her hands through his hair until he could feel it sticking up at all ends and any gel he’d thought to put in it this morning was long gone

“Been hitting the gym, Gwendolyne?” he groaned as he shoved her off. “Or the pizza?” 

“Don’t be jealous that I can bench press more than you.”

But she was giggling and it made Flash laugh to. No matter what Gwen was feeling, a part of you felt it with her.

“I was surprised you ran out of there so fast,” she said, burying her face in her arms to muffle the giggles. “I would have thought you’d take any opportunity to rib Peter.” 

Flash leaned his head back against the door. “Like there’s anything to rib. Speaking of hitting in the gym.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded like a sigh. “We got into a fight in high school once. This big macho thing where we stripped down to our gym shorts and and wrapped tape around our hands. The whole shebang. He was pretty built then too and I remember feeling a little nervous because I so had not expected it. But now, he’s -- don’t tell him I said this, but he would wipe the floor with high school me.” 

Gwen was quiet. Flash turned his head to see her staring at him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“If you ever wanted to join me and Peter in the bedroom . . .” 

“Gwen!”He covered his face with his hands. 

“We’d be so gentle with you.” 

“Stop.” 

“Oh, right, sorry, I forgot you had a girlfriend in high school.” 

He glared at her and she beamed like she was an angel that had descended from heaven to grant his every wish. He sighed. 

“You’re too pretty to be mad at,” he informed her. 

“I’m aware.” 

“If you ever start to crave a real man’s touch --,” 

“I’ll let you know if I find one.” She stood and reached out a hand. He let her pull him up, and she didn’t let go. “You know I love you no matter what, right?” 

The earnestness of her gaze set him on edge. He felt like ants were crawling over his skin. 

“Sure,” he said. “Wanna see if Harry and MJ are making out yet?” 

“God, I hope they put bread in the blender again,” she said, and led him back inside. 

 

_ iii. _

Flash stood outside Felicia’s door, waiting. Felicia made a point to make people wait to see her, saying it enhanced their overall experience, but he wished he could prove to her that his experience would be just fine if she answered the door when he knocked. 

Finally, the door opened and Felicia stood there in ripped jeans, a pink leopard-print top, and a tabby kitten her arms. 

“Hi, baby,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. “Who’s this?” 

“Stray I found in the garbage outside Starbucks,” said Felicia. Flash scratched the kitten’s head and it rubbed its tiny head against his hand. “I’m holding onto him until I find a good animal care center.”

“And how many have you already deemed unsuitable?” 

Felicia smirked. “These things take time.” 

She retreated back into her home and Flash followed. 

“Mind if I use your shower?” asked Flash, as Felicia settled on her couch. “I’m sweating like crazy.” 

“What’s mine is yours, love.” Felicia rose to her knees on the couch. “Take your time. I’ve got a surprise for when you’re done.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He leaned forward to kiss her. “What kind of a surprise?” 

She swatted his butt. “That’s a preview.” 

He grinned and hurried to the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, even using Felicia’s many soaps and shampoos. If this was a sexy surprise, he wanted to smell good for her. 

When he finished, he slipped into gym shorts but didn’t bother with boxers. 

“Honey,” he said, opening the bathroom door, “I’m --,” 

He stopped short. Felicia stood in the middle of her living room in a full, state of the art Spider-Man costume. 

“Oh, Flash,” she said in a throaty voice. “I heard you’re the president of my fan club.” 

“I’m,” said Flash. “What?” 

Felicia slinked towards him. The red and blue of the suit seemed darker in the muted lighting of Felicia’s apartment than in the bright day, backlit against the sun. It looked real, too, not all like the trashy knock-offs he saw in Halloween catalogs. 

“I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” asked Felicia. Her spandexed hands traced the outline of his pecs. Goosebumps erupted wherever she touched. “After all, you’re such a  _ big _ fan.” 

Her fingertips ghosted over the outline of his cock. He could feel it stirring. 

“‘Licia . . .” he gasped. 

“Shhh. Call me by my name.” She stood on her tiptoes to whisper into Flash’s ear. “ _ Spider-Man _ .” 

Flash closed his eyes, imagining a different voice, a deeper voice. He imagined a broader body pressed against him, one that didn’t need to reach so far for his lips. And he hated himself. 

“Felicia, stop,” he said, pushing her away. 

She stumbled backward, catching herself on the arm of her chair. 

“Okay, I  _ know _ you didn’t just push me,” Felicia said, voice back to normal. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he said. “Sorry. I don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“I think you do,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“I just mean -- this isn’t turning me on. I’m not -- just because I think Spider-Man’s cool doesn’t mean --,” 

He felt the walls closing in on him and the air getting stuck in his lungs. He imagined what his father would think if he could see this, if he could know that his girlfriend thought this about his son. He curled his arms around himself.

“Hey.” Felicia tore off the mask so that her silver ponytail came swinging down. “It’s just me.” 

He looked away. 

“If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to,” she said. “God knows Spider-Man doesn’t do it for me. But if you do want to, it’s not a big deal.” 

He shook his head. “Spider-Man is just -- he’s just a celebrity, or a star athlete, he’s not -- that doesn’t mean --,” 

“Are you gay?” 

Flash froze. He stared at Felicia’s impassive face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Are you gay?” 

“No,” he said. He licked his lips. They were chapped. “Of course I’m not _ gay _ , that would be -- I love having sex with you!” 

She raised an eyebrow. “See, I’m not gay either, but if  Beyoncé asked me to eat her out, I’d tell her to name a place and time. It’s normal to want to bang your celebrity icons, Flash.” 

He swallowed. The space between them seemed too vast and too small at once.

“Really?” he asked. 

And that moment of doubt was all Felicia needed. She slipped her mask back on and crooked a finger at him. He walked to her. 

“Really, really,” she said. “I bet even perfect Peter and Mary Jane Parker have a list of celebs they’re allowed to fuck.” 

“No,” Flash said. He cradled Felicia’s face in his hands. He ran his fingers over the grooves of the mask. They almost felt like webbing. “Not Peter. It’s MJ or no one.” 

“Sounds boring.” Flash rolled the mask up to Felicia’s nose. Her lips weren’t glossed, and he liked that. “That girl must be wild in the sack.” 

“Or she’s a genuinely nice and funny person who puts up with all his crap.” 

Felicia wrinkled her nose. “I guess if anyone could.” And then she smiled. “What’s my name, baby?”

“Spider-Man,” he breathed, and kissed her. 

 

_ iv. _

“He shoots!” Flash yelled, grabbing Timothy around the middle. He ran across the court, dodging little Kelly Carson and stumbling around Jessica Chen. He reached the hoop and held Timothy up above him so he he could slam dunk the ball. “He scores! And the crowd goes wild!” 

The other kids cheered, jumping around him. He set down Timothy and held up his hand for a high-five. 

“Don’t tell my boss about this,” said Flash. “Unless it traumatized you, then go ahead, I deserve it.”

Timothy high-fived him. “What’s traumatized mean?” 

“It’s when you get really scared!” yelled Kelly and she launched herself onto Flash’s back. 

“Oh no!” he screamed, stumbling back with his hands locked under Kelly’s knees. “She got me! Tell my sister I love her! Feed my goldfish for me! Except you, Jessica, your mom told me about the thing with your dog.” 

“If chocolate bars are bad for dogs, then why do they eat them?” asked Jessica, very wisely. 

Flash whirled around, a giggling Kelly still attached to his back, and froze when he saw the redhead woman standing outside the fence. He waved at her. She waved back, and moved toward the gate. 

“Get off real quick, kiddo,” said Flash, bending to the ground. 

“Boring,” Kelly huffed, but she jumped off his back and ran to her friends. 

Flash straightened and met Mary Jane in the middle of the basketball court. 

“Hi,” he said, hugging her tight. He was relieved when she hugged him back. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop by.” She pulled back to grin at him. “You’re so cute.” 

“Stop,” he moaned, a flush rising to his face. 

“You’re so cute with  _ kids _ , Flash, you never told us!” 

“I told you I had this job.” 

“Yeah, but I never expected you to be so good at it!” She grinned. “No offense.” 

“Why on earth would that offend me?” He noticed some of the kids trying to sneakily spy on him, and waved them over. They ran to him, as he knew they’d only been waiting for the excuse. 

“You’re Sybil from ‘Secret Hospital’!” said Timothy. “My grandma watches your stories! She called you a rotten sleaze!” 

MJ smirked. “If the shoe fits.”

“You are really pretty,” said Kelly, staring up at her with wide eyes. “I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as you in real life.” 

“Flash, I am coming here every day from now on.” 

“Is this your girlfriend?” asked Jessica. “Are you going to marry her?”

“Nah,” said Flash, laughing. “Kids, meet Mary Jane Watson-Parker. She’s a friend from college.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. “A good friend.” 

But Jessica wasn’t done. “My mother said that you might never get married.” 

“Is that so?” 

“But she said I shouldn’t judge you because it’s not legal and that’s not your fault but the stupid conservative pricks in Washington.” 

Flash’s lips parted. He stared at Jessica and didn’t allow his eyes to go to Mary Jane once. 

“I have a girlfriend,” he said, trying to smile. 

“My mom says Rock Hudson had a girlfriend, too,” said Jessica, never one to back down from a fight. 

“Who’s Rock Hudson?” Timothy asked. 

“Before your time, kid,” said MJ. 

“Jessica,” said Flash. He bent down and put his hands on her shoulders. “Your mother is a very smart woman --,”

“She’s a lawyer.” 

“I know. But I think she’s confused. Whatever she’s told you about me, it’s not true.”

“So you’re not in love with Peter?” Flash froze. Jessica must have taken his silence as confirmation because she turned to MJ to explain. “Peter is Flash’s friend, he comes by sometimes on his way home from work. He watched our scrimmage basketball practice and my mom was there and she  _ knows  _ things. She’s a lawyer.” 

“So I’ve heard,” said MJ. 

“Peter is Mary Jane’s husband!” Flash burst. “They’re married and I’m not in love with him!” 

Jessica blinked. “Oh. Really?” 

“Sorry to break it to you,” said Mary Jane. 

“Sorry,” said Jessica, blushing. “I guess being a lawyer doesn’t mean you’re always right.”

“But it is as close as you get,” said MJ. “Hey, it’s all good. Up top.” 

The kids high fived MJ and ran off to keep playing. Clearing his throat, Flash straightened. He couldn’t meet MJ’s eyes. 

“Kids, right?” he said. He laughed and it ripped at his throat. 

Mary Jane caught his hand. He met her eyes. They were kind. Peter and Mary Jane Watson-Parker were the kindest people he knew. 

“I have a girlfriend,” he told her. “She’s smokin’.” 

“I know.” 

“I like having sex with her. Um. You didn’t needed to know that. But I do, okay?”

“I know.”

“I really care about her.” 

“I know, Flash.” MJ wound her hand around the back of Flash’s neck. “And I care about you. And Peter cares about you. Capiche?” 

Flash smiled. “Where do they make you, Mary Jane Watson?”

“The Prada warehouse.” She kissed his nose and he felt warm all over. “I’ll leave you to your job. Talk to you later?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

Flash waved her off and returned to the kids. He felt a tug at his hand and looked down to see Jessica staring up at him with shy eyes. He hoped he hadn’t been too hard on her. He never wanted to tamp down a child’s desire to ask questions, no matter how uncomfortable they might be.

“Flash?” she said. 

“Yeah, buddy?” 

“I still think you and Mary Jane should get married.” 

He laughed and ruffled her hair. “Believe me, I’ve tried.” 

 

_ v. _

With Betty curled under his arm, Flash thought there was no where he’d rather be than here. Things had been awful for a hot minute, and he knew he had been a terrible boyfriend. He knew he wasn’t quite out of the doghouse yet -- there was the issue of his secret life and what Betty thought was addiction but was more a symbiote his body was hosting (and maybe that was an addiction of an entirely different manner) -- but tonight, with  _ When Harry Met Sally  _ playing on Betty’s TV, her head in the crook of his neck and his thumb rubbing circles in her shoulder, the rest of it seemed to melt away. 

Betty’s phone buzzed and she reached for it. Looking at it, she snorted. 

“What?” Flash asked. 

Betty showed Flash her phone. On it was a thread of text messages between Peter and Betty. Peter asking Betty what she was up to and Betty saying that she was going to be watching a movie with Flash and then Peter saying “Maybe you’ll get a little lucky” and a new text, “Or if Flash’s shoe size is anything to go by, a BIG lucky.” 

Flash felt warmth in his cheeks. 

“Please tell me Peter Parker has never seen your dick,” said Betty, grinning up at him. 

Flash looked away. Betty gasped. 

“Has he? Oh my god, Flash, has Peter seen you naked!” 

“ _ No _ ,” said Flash. “I don’t think.” 

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen him naked?” 

Flash flushed again. Betty laughed in delight and crawled into his lap. 

“Spill the deets, babe.”

“I walked in on him having sex once, it was nothing,” said Flash, but it didn’t feel like nothing, the way he could still see Peter’s shoulders in his mind, the outline of his hard body juxtaposed against Gwen’s slim figure. 

“My biggest regret,” said Betty with mock sincerity, “I never fucked Peter Parker.” 

Flash’s hands settled onto her hips. “I’m surprised. In high school, it felt like everyone was fucking Peter Parker.” 

“Oh,  _ did _ it?” asked Betty. Her dark eyes shone. “Everyone but you?” 

“Hush,” said Flash, and he kissed her. 

She sank into the kiss and let herself settle on his lap. She froze, and he froze in turn. He hadn’t even noticed his growing arousal while they were talking, but he could hardly deny it now. 

She pulled back. “Flash.” 

He closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the couch, nearly banging it against the wall. “What.” 

“Either you have been incredibly quiet about how horny this movie makes you, or I am the best kisser ever.” 

“Betty . . .” 

“ _ Or  _ someone gets a little excited thinking about the time he walked in on Peter Parker bumping uglies.”

“Please stop.” 

“Hey.” Betty’s hand weaved into the hair on the back of Flash’s head. She pulled his head forward and he opened his eyes to see hers. “It’s okay.” 

He wanted to play it off. To make a joke of it, or tell her that she had it all wrong. But her hand was in his hair and she was the kindest, bravest woman he’d ever known, and he was holding onto her. 

“It’s not,” he said, voice cracking. 

Betty pulled his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her flowery perfume and listened to Meg Ryan fake an orgasm. He laughed a little because this scene always made him laugh and because his own life was so damn ridiculous. 

“You sweet boy,” said Betty. Her fingers massaged his neck. “Baby, it’s okay.” 

“You’re everything to me,” Flash whispered. “I’m nothing without you.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“You don’t even know how fucked up I am. You’d leave if you knew.” 

Betty pulled his head away from her. Her thumbs slotted under his jaw. 

“I know,” she said. “And I’m here.” 

He kissed her. He loved the feeling of her lips pushing against his, of her arms coming around him, nails scratching down his back. And maybe the smoothness of her skin and the faint smell of flowers and her curves pressing into him were not . . . ideal. But he loved her and she loved him and he wanted her. 

“Slow down,” she whispered as he fumbled with the button on her jeans. 

“Why?” he breathed. “I want you so bad.” 

“No, you want Peter.” 

Flash sprung back, as if she’d slapped him. He thought she said it was okay. He thought they were okay. 

“Don’t freak out,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him quickly and he felt his shoulders begin to relax. “This is a big piece of info, got it? And it doesn’t make me respect you any less, but I need a night to process it. Let’s watch the movie. Curl up in each other’s arms. I’d really like that.” 

Sighing, Flash rested his chin on her shoulder. “And you’ll be here in the morning?” 

“I’m never the one that leaves, Flash.” 

Flash knew she was right, but it didn’t hurt any less.  _ I’ll be here in the morning,  _ he promised her.  _ I’ll be here forever.  _

But he was never one for  keeping promises. 

 

_ & i.  _

The regular New York winter cold was something of a gift. In space, it seemed like even when you weren't cold, you were. You got used to it. Except when you were on a desert planet and dying of thirst. But then you got used to that too.

Everything up there was extreme, and down here, the snow dusting his eyelashes felt like a reprieve. 

He had given the symbiote the day off. The symbiote didn’t exactly  _ want _ the day off, but Flash told him that was too bad. Being back home, he needed to feel what it was like to use his prosthetics on solid ground, without help. He needed to remember he could. 

He caught sight of the lone figure outside the Coffee Bean and grinned, picking up his pace. 

For a moment, Peter didn’t see him, and Flash marveled at how serious he could be when no one was looking. But then his eyes flicked over to Flash and his face lit up in a grin. 

“Well, look at you!” said Peter, moving forward to meet him. “Flash Thompson, in the flesh.” 

“It hasn’t been that long, Pete,” said Flash, but he hugged Peter anyway. He let himself love the way Peter hugged, the barely concealed strength. 

“You know you’re my best buddy,” said Peter. “It’s been long enough.” 

Peter held open the door and Flash breathed a sigh as the warm air washed over him. 

“I gotta admit, I was surprised when you texted,” said Peter as they stood in line for drinks. 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Wouldn’t have thought that you’d want to see me so soon.” 

“C’mon.” Flash nudged Peter’s shoulder with his own. “You know you’re my best buddy too.”

“Not Peter Quill?” Peter asked. “Ben Grimm? You and Kitty Pryde haven’t been getting all snuggly in space?” 

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d know so much about the current Guardians of the Galaxy roster.” 

Peter shrugged. “I like to keep tabs on my friends, I guess.” 

Flash felt warm on the inside as he ordered his drink, and again, he let himself. It was okay to feel warm. It was okay to love the feeling. 

When they got their drinks, they took the usual booth that they had back in college. It was big and empty without MJ’s theatrics and Harry’s laughter and Gwen’s bright smile, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The two of them had known each other long before the rest, and their silence felt familiar, even though they hadn’t ever shared much silence. Flash, with his need to show Peter that being smart didn’t make him superior, and just because girls liked him, not everyone had to. He wished he could go back and tell himself to find something productive to take out his anger on. 

Then again, he’d tried productive. It never seemed to work. The anger bottled itself up and shook around until it exploded and burned everyone around him. 

But he was doing better now. There was still anger, maybe there always would be, but it was leaking out slowly. He could control its flow. He could be better than he was. 

He glanced up at Peter, who took a sip of coffee and grimaced, either because it was too hot or because he hated the taste. Peter saw him looking and grinned, sheepish, like he hadn’t meant to let him see even that moment of weakness. But Flash liked it. He liked knowing that Peter, who could seem so unruffled by whatever the world threw his way, was human too. 

“Can I kiss you?” Flash asked, just to see the mask slip again. 

Wel. Maybe that wasn’t the only reason. 

Peter froze. “What?” 

“Liz Allan used to think I was, like, in love with you or something,” Flash said. Without thinking too much, he let the words fall out of his mouth and, oh, did they fall. “When we dated back in high school. She had a huge crush on you so maybe she was just trying to get me off her back, but still. She planted the idea in my head and I don’t think I’ve ever been able to get it out, you know? So I’d like to kiss you, I guess. Move on with my life.” 

“I,” said Peter, “uh.” 

“I mean, if you’re not up for it . . .” 

It was a cheap trick, but Peter was so easy. He steeled his shoulders, took Flash’s face in his hands, and leaned over the table to kiss him. 

It was a good kiss. Not overly passionate but more than just lips against lips. Peter really let him have it. He  _ really _ let him have it.   

And then Peter was settling back in his chair with wet lips and a bit of a swagger. 

“Well?” Peter said like he knew the answer already. Flash hated to give him the satisfaction, but he was feeling a bit light-headed. 

“I think,” said Flash, voice breathy, “that we might need to have sex.”

Peter beamed. “Oh, is that what you think?” 

“Just to settle things once and for all.” 

“Buddy, I’m gonna need something stronger than coffee if we’re gonna take it that far.” 

But Peter covered Flash’s hand with his own, and Flash understood what was happening. That under the guise of a silly kiss and a joke and Peter’s arrogance, a confession was taking place. A confession, and acceptance. Maybe the acceptance had always been there, all the way back when Liz used to joke that he should date Peter instead. But he was too afraid of himself to see it. 

A part of him still wanted to jerk his hand away, tell Peter to get away from him and that he’d misread everything. 

But another part of him, a braver, stronger part, turned his hand over in Peter’s so he could link their fingers together. And it was weird, weirder even than the kiss, so weird he thought he would melt out of his friend’s grip at any point until he was nothing but a lifeless puddle to be mopped up. 

“I can see why all those girls were always trying to get in your pants,” said Flash, making Peter grin. 

And somehow, remarkably, they held on.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://bipeteparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
